


И языки пламени пожирают мое тело...

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Penumbra (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Delirium, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мартышка, а, мартышка, позволь спросить... а как ты относишься к содомии?</p>
            </blockquote>





	И языки пламени пожирают мое тело...

...Вот уже несколько часов затишье. Идти некуда. Дверей две. Из одной я пришел. Возвращаться не хочется. Даже сквозь стены я слышу рычание того, что меня там ждет. 

Вторая - завалена. Чтобы разобрать завал потребуется много сил и времени. Но я не сижу сложа руки. Работаю. Таскаю камни. А вот Кевин сходит с ума. Поет песни, найденные в уголках моей памяти - безбожно перевирает мотив. Перерывает мои воспоминания - выбирает самые стыдные. Ворочается в моей голове, что-то бормочет, лжет...

\- Эй, мартышка, хочешь, сыграем в игру? Какую бы выбрать по твоим мозгам?.. М-м-м... «Города» - слишком сложно.... Крестики-нолики?..

Я не обращаю на него внимания. Он постоянно что-то бубнит. В моей голове теперь всегда громко, ведь живут двое... Я заставляю себя работать. Простые движения помогают. Взять камень, перенести камень, взять камень, перенести камень... Надеюсь, стараюсь не зря.

\- Как же до одури скучно в твоей голове!!! Мартышка! Как можно жить в одиночку, скажи мне?! Так и рехнуться недолго... Вы, люди, такие тупые...

У меня уже дрожат ноги. Я так устал. Сплю урывками, но чаще отдыхаю, как бы смешно это ни звучало, когда теряю сознание. Почти не ем. Не пью. Я давным-давно мог бы сойти с ума уже от одного этого. Я на пределе.

\- Ма-а-а-артышка, я тут пересматриваю твои недавние воспоминания - очень любопытно. Практически... как вы это называете? Ах да, хоррор с элементами экшна. Негусто, но выбирать, как понимаешь, мне не приходится...

Взять камень, перенести камень, взять камень, перенести камень...

\- Особенно хороши моменты с Рыжим... Так трогательно! Такая самоотверженность, такая преданность! Хе-хе! Крепкая мужская друж... а дружба ли? Мартышка, а, мартышка, позволь спросить... а как ты относишься к содомии?

Смех Кевина громом звучит в ушах. Громче, чем завывания собак и рычание монстров. 

\- О-о-о, вижу, что не очень! Ты так бережешь свою мужественность, так кичишься ею... Вы, люди, все так делаете... Даже если бы тебя влекло к мужчинам, ты не смог бы этого признать, да?.. А если я скажу, что на самом деле тебя влечет? Я пошлялся тут по самым потаенным уголкам твоего подсознания и нашел такого... М-м-м, что скажешь, мартышка? Давай, ты же профессор, ты же должен знать, что такое латентная гомосексуальность!

Только Кевина-психоаналитика мне не хватало. Я сажусь на пол и прислоняюсь к стене. Я очень устал. Отдохну немного и продолжу. Отдых мне необходим. Мне нужны силы, чтобы идти вперед. Чтобы выдержать все это.

\- Ну хорошо, мартышка, пойдем другим путем. Как тебе понравится вот это?

Черт! Кевин принялся за старое. Напротив меня появляется абсолютно обнаженный юноша с огненно-рыжими волосами.

\- Разве он не прекрасен, а? Посмотри, что за волосы, что за кожа!.. Между прочим, я вытащил его из твоей головы!

Юноша поднимается на ноги, и я могу разглядеть его с ног до головы. Широкие плечи, узкие талия и бедра. Волосы ниспадают мягкими волнами. 

Мой взгляд мечется, я не могу сосредоточиться. 

Волосы в паху - тоже огненно-рыжие...

\- Это твой друг, тот, что разговаривал с тобой по рации... Безумный Рыжий... Тот, кого ты сжег...

Кевин шепчет, и это еще хуже, чем крик. Я не виновен! Он сам попросил меня!

\- Ну что же ты, мартышка... Не мельтеши. Радуйся, теперь ты сможешь до него дотронуться. Считай это подарком от доброго дядюшки Кевина.

Меня начинает тошнить. Юноша подходит ближе. Опускается передо мной на колени. Он действительно красив - я вижу каждую черточку, каждый волосок. Его глаза бездонные и черные, но в них одна покорность. На щеке у него пятнышко пыли. 

\- Ну же, не бойся...

Я протягиваю руку, чтобы стереть его.

\- Давай, давай, ощупай его везде, попробуй на вкус, смелей! 

Больше всего на свете мне хотелось бы поговорить с Рыжим. Попросить у него прощения. Или вернуться в прошлое. И не нажимать ту кнопку. Не слышать тех криков... Сгореть вместе с ним!

\- Это лучшее развлечение на свете. Как жалко, что здесь нет поп-корна!

Мои пальцы касаются его щеки. На ощупь она словно подогретый воск. Я так давно никого не касался. Не видел людей много... дней, месяцев, лет? Не помню. Я забыл, каково это - трогать кого-то.

Юноша подается вперед, отвечая на ласку. Как кот, он ластится к моей руке, придвигается ближе. От него ничем не пахнет, волосы щекочут мое лицо. Он прижимается губами к моим и накрывает мою ладонь своею. 

\- Уф, а здесь становится жарковато, вам не кажется? А ну-ка, повысим температуру... Нейромедиаторы, вперед!

Кажется, как будто каждым жестом юноша хочет сказать мне что-то. Он нежен и терпелив, бережно гладит мое лицо, неторопливо покрывает поцелуями лоб. Мне не хватает воздуха, в куртке жарко. Перед глазами все плывет.

Я хватаюсь за плечи Рыжего, чтобы не упасть.

\- Вот так новость, да, мартышка? Дожил до тридцати, а только сейчас понял, что любишь не в ту дырку...

Рыжий аккуратно снимает с меня одежду. Целует плечи. Прижимается к груди. Он уже не кажется восковым. Теперь он горячий, как печка. Как огонь, как языки пламени в мусоросжигателе...

\- Бедная мартышка! Я бы даже сказал, что мне тебя жаль... если бы это было правдой...

Пол холодный, а он такой тонкий надо мной... Весь - выпирающие кости, наверное, от недоедания. Мне хочется спросить, сколько ему лет сейчас, по голосу ведь было не разобрать. Но я молчу. Молчу и прижимаюсь губами к его рукам, сжимаю в объятиях. 

Я надеюсь, он простит меня. Мне стыдно, что я не могу вымолвить ни слова.

\- Ну же, ребятки, неужели нельзя как-то поживее? Здесь же полно всяких монстров! А если один из них вломится прямо сюда, а вы тут без штанов?..

Я чувствую, как ко мне прижимается твердое. Твердое и раскаленное, горячее, чем остальная кожа. Длинное, точно прут. Оно, наверное, оставит следы на коже, точно клеймо. Так мне и надо, так мне и надо... Вся кровь уходит вниз, к паху. Я возбужден. 

Рыжий поднимается на руках и садится. Становится холодно. Я хочу остановить его, но не успеваю. Он гладит мой член ладонью, точно жалеет, и насаживается на него. Я вижу, что ему больно, и от этого мне больно тоже. Я не хочу, чтобы он страдал...

Внутри разливается тепло. Так приятно... Так... Так... 

Я вижу, как Рыжий поднимается и опускается на моем члене. Взлетают вверх и вниз его волосы. Губы плотно сжаты. Я закрываю глаза. Я не могу на это смотреть. 

Теплые волны нарастают, становятся больше и сильнее. Внутри все скручивается. Мне невыносимо хочется кричать.

Я кладу руки на бедра Рыжего и сжимаю пальцы. Чувствую, как под кожей ходят мышцы. Чувствую жесткие волоски. Капельки пота. Мне страшно подумать: я открою глаза, а ничего этого не будет.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что это выглядит так уморительно! Неудивительно, что людишки с их мозгами только этим и могут заниматься!

Рыжий наклоняется ко мне и на секунду я чувствую запах: холодный воздух, земля, сладковатые нотки гнили. Он целует меня, не размыкая губ. Я царапаю острые бугорки его позвонков. Время замедляется. Через меня проходит белая волна и останавливается где-то у макушки. 

Рыжего тоже трясет, он выгибается, что-то теплое выплескивается мне на грудь. 

\- Ребята, а вы славно повеселились! Повторим как-нибудь? Может быть, мне тоже присоединиться?..

Я не открываю глаз и не меняю позы. Вес чужого тела исчезает. Незачем открывать глаза. Незачем.

\- Ну как, мой друг, этот опыт был тебе полезен? Теперь ты перестанешь гнаться за назойливой девчонкой и обретешь просветление? Ну же, ответь мне, не делай вид, что ты тут умираешь!

Я не умираю, Кевин. Я сворачиваюсь калачиком и погружаюсь в сон. Во сне я раз за разом нажимаю ту кнопку...

И языки пламени пожирают мое тело.


End file.
